


What she said

by venussgoddess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Time Travel Fix-It, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venussgoddess/pseuds/venussgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legends didn’t even try to save him. Rip seems like he is hiding something. Gideon shows Barry a future where things are totally different from what he thought of for himself. And Barry is about to make a make a promise to Lisa he might not be able to keep because it scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What she said

“I am going to save him.” Barry was shaking with adrenaline and screaming at Rip who just stood there impassively… Everyone from the legends crew and team flash stood inside of the cortex and Lisa was being hugged by cisco and she shouldn’t have to learn about her brother’s death this way… He shouldn’t have died at all… he wasn’t supposed to die like that… he wouldn’t have wanted to be remembered like that. A hero. He was his villain, his nemesis and he couldn’t stand it anymore he was tired of losing everything. He knew his thoughts were all over the place but he was tired of everything.

“You can’t” and for the third time… those words came out of Rip’s mouth and they were beginning to infuriate him…  
He never said I couldn’t save him just that I can’t… like he wouldn’t allow it….

“Why can’t I save him? How hard can it be? I just need to run the both of us into the ship before the explosion reaches him, reaches us.” It was already grating my nerves because I could tell something was up… he didn’t want me to save him…. “If that doesn’t work, I will find a way damn it… it’s like you’re not even trying.” 

I was getting tired of talking and the look in cisco’s eyes made me think we were on the same page… something about this just didn’t seem right.

“He died a hero, kid. Something you kept putting in his ear… and I’m not blaming you kid but he changed and he did good. He chose to do it kid… who are we to mess with that” Mick Rory sounded dejected but he already heard about his betrayal of the team before and he didn’t care this was not happening.  
They were not allowed to give up. Except they were.

“Listen flash you would probably blow up with him… you don’t know if you’re really fast enough to save him… we all miss him but he did save us. I’m sorry” White Cannery walked out and the rest followed.

After they all walked out, Caitlin put her hand on Barry’s shoulder and surprisingly said, “What is the plan Barry?” 

“I don’t care what they said… They can literally travel through time and fix this. You’re going to save my brother and I am going to help any way I can… I can’t believe Mick is just going to let this go… I don’t believe him or any of them.” She sniffled out even though you could hear the determination in her voice.

“I wonder if cisco could open a wormhole between here and there… wait except it wouldn’t be in the right time.” Barry was getting increasingly frustrated and a headache was forming right between his eyes. He had not let himself cry because he needed to focus…

“What if you run fast enough through the speed force and I could direct you to the correct point in time.” Cisco was ever the optimist. Holding Lisa’s hand as she dried her tears.  
“You have never been able to vibe my location while I am moving.” So many variables…

“What if you made sure you vibrated your body at a certain frequency that I lock on to?” Cisco stated. We were planning on trying that out after everything that had happened with zoom. 

“This is a good theory guys but they said he needed to be holding the failsafe for the occulus to blow. How could we get that to still happen and save him at the same time?” Caitlin had to interject. 

“What if you go beforehand and dismantle the safety mechanism?” Lisa said

“It would mess with the timeline… it has to stay intact and the time masters can’t accidently find out I am in that time. If I tried to camp out there and fix it. There are currently too many variables.

“So how about we do this the way my brother would, Captain cold plans his heists for months and cases everything down to the second. I know you can do this. My brother believed in you. I know he did.”

“We are going to save him.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

After everyone leaves the cortex. He walks down the hall and into the room that still gave him the creeps. If he created her then she had to know. His hand hovered over the console and her hologram can up.

“What can I do for you Mr. Allen?” The voice floated out.

“Gideon something happened and I need to know…” he found himself hesitating. Oddly not sure if he should just try on his own. Not temp fate. But this was beyond him.  
“Is it about Mr. Snart?” She asked. It takes me a second to get over the shock.

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

“Your future will be a bit unsettling so Before I begin Mr. Allen you must know that I am from the future. You are my creator and you have already programmed the way to save him in my database. I can show you how to save him but without the drive to save him you could be lost in time.”

Before this moment I never thought of myself as Gay, you have to understand that I had my future mapped out for me. I was going to marry Iris. I loved her. I never really thought of another man in my life and definitely not Cold. Len. Snart. Lenard Snart. Gideon starts to explain and the headache I have turns into a migraine. Denial stronger then ever washes over me. This could not be my future. How the hell was this his future?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I had sat on the floor in that room for three hours looking at the video of them… Their kids… The happiness. I thought of Iris and that future was shattered with everything Gideon was showing me. I mourned, I don’t know for what anymore… For my wife, for my enemy? For my husband? How was it that this was possible. We looked happy but I couldn’t imagine a future where we were together. I knew I couldn’t sit here all night and wait for this future to change. Maybe I could save him without this future coming into play.  
“Show me how to save him.”  
“Very well Mr. Allen”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

The following morning everyone walked into the cortex and looked shocked.  
“Did you even go home? Or sleep?” Cisco asked. Very much still holding onto Lisa the same way he was the night before. And when had that gotten serious? Not that it mattered we had things to do.  
“I know how to save him.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________

It took two days for the preparations to finally come underway and I was as ready as I would ever be. Our earlier theory proved right but the scary thing was moving so fast that I could move across great distances in a second. According to Gideon I just needed to build up enough kinetic energy and I would be able to move a thousand times faster than I ever have. It would take its toll on my body but it was possible. My future self could do it with ease. Move so fast it was like teleporting she said. Learning about the things I would one day be able to do without divulging too much was in the end her main goal. Basically I had to absorb the kinetic energy around me Vibrate at the frequency that cisco could lock on, grab him and go in the space of a second. 

“We are going to have the med bay ready, just in case you should be able to run right through and out the other side with him. If all goes well.”  
“Don’t forget to close the portal as soon as I disappear from your line of sight this has to be done extremely fast Cisco.”  
“You got it man. Lets do this.” 

Lisa looked at him and it was strange hearing the words come from her. Words he heard so many times before, “Run, Barry. Run.”

Cisco opened the portal and faster than he thought possible Barry was running through.  
Barry Ran through time and space he feared he wouldn’t make it and unbidden the video of their family came to mind. Time was at a standstill and made it to the point in time. There was Cold, hand inside some type of machine but he needed to get him out of there. He grabbed him and Ran back into the time stream, back to the portal.

Cisco startled as Barry ran through and that second cost him. He struggled to close it. They made it through but the fire was still coming out as he closed the portal. Fire erupted and the cold gun blew up sending everyone flying.

A minute later there were groans and ears ringing. And the sight of Lisa screaming even though no one could see or hear well enough. When the smoke cleared there was Cold stuck to the wall arms above his head and frozen to the wall. When Barry came to he started screaming, he was stuck on the floor not moving before he passed out. The noises became sharper and there was Caitlin with a flame thrower looking bad ass and melting the ice.  
It was a frenzy… and everything was so messed up.

It took a while but miraculously everything was ok. Or as ok as they could be considering. Cold was alive but something was wrong with him and Barry had broken almost every bone in his body running so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I wanna finish this... I actually don't feel like I have the skills to write a good story... If someone really loves this and wants to edit and make it their own I would totally welcome that. Just lemme know!! But this was done in like two hours... It was a plot bunny that would not go away... except I am more of the, give you a prompt type then to actually write a fic out... So I am proud of the fact that I got this far.


End file.
